


Where My Mistress Lies

by angrbrenna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEO, Alternate Universe - Organised Crime, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Club Katya, Cunnilingus, Don't @ Me, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lesbian AU, Mental Illness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to PTSD, Strap-Ons, Sugar Baby AU, expect plot and angst and confusing time lines, porn with oh so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrbrenna/pseuds/angrbrenna
Summary: When Katya finds Trixie, she sees something too special even for her clients’ eyes. When Trixie finds Katya, she sees a way out of the life of poverty she’s been living in since moving to New York. Katya is the wily CEO behind the chain of high end strip clubs known as Club Katya (which are definitely not a cover for anything), and Trixie is one of the desperate girls trying to get a supposedly cushy job at the New York branch. Trixie just so happens to be auditioning the day Katya makes a surprise visit, and ends up not only getting the job, but finding her way into Katya’s private life too, and suddenly has everything she ever wanted, at Katya’s expense.Unfortunately, however, it turns out both are complex (and often problematic) women with emotions and issues and back stories neither of them ever really wants to face. This is a story about how the two of them struggle to deal with their feelings for each other, themselves, and building a relationship from what they started with.





	Where My Mistress Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katya and Trixie make sweet love and have feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, this story will contain a lot of both smut and angst and plot and a whole lot of other things. This fic will probably also deal with some difficult topics, like mental illness, and new tags might be added as I go along. Also, things might not make a lot of sense from the start, but I have a plan and all will be revealed in time, and if all goes according to plan I’ll be posting once a week at least. 
> 
> Also note, first chapter is mostly porn. I just wanted to establish the dynamic. Enjoy!

As Katya stepped into the elevator, she reached into her fur coat, rummaged for a moment, and pulled a half empty pack of cigarettes. Vasily on reception always seemed to know when she smoked in the building, but Alexei was on reception today, and Katya wasn’t particularly in the mood to care either way. The fact that she could own a whole building and still couldn’t smoke in it irked her, but apparently it put potential clients off renting the lower levels. It went against her principals to care, aside from the money at stake. So she avoided it when she could. Or maybe there were just other reasons that Katya didn’t want to acknowledge. Perhaps the same reason why she was wearing a fake fur coat that itched against her skin and wasn’t nearly as warm as the real deal, or maybe it all just came down to morality after all. She wasn’t convinced.

The elevator came to a smooth stop, and Katya pulled out her card and scanned it, allowing her access to the top two floors of the building. She settled back against the railing and took a couple more drags from her cigarette before reaching the very top. The doors slid open, and she stepped out, stubbed the cigarette out in an ash tray by the door and then stepped inside. The sun was going down but the roof itself was made from great soaring glass panels, and so the room glowed orange in the sunset. The penthouse was largely open plan, yet the reason for Katya’s recent acceptance of various of discomforts and inconveniences managed to tuck herself inexplicably into a corner. She was sprawled across one of Katya’s sofas, all wrapped up in a light dressing gown, one leg stretched out down the length of the cushions and the other draped over the side. The heating was turned up a little warmer than Katya felt comfortable at, but she didn’t complain.

Katya unlaced her boots and chucked them back by the breakfast bar near the door, and walked across the room. Trixie didn’t look up as she did, engrossed in the game she was playing on her vintage pink Nintendo DS, but she did reach over and claw a biscuit from the packet on the side table. Oreos, Katya remembered, brought from America on her last trip there because Trixie insisted that the ones you could buy in Russia weren’t the same. Even without looking up, she bit her lip, then said “I don’t like it when you smoke up here, you know that.”

Her tone was cool, and Katya just rolled her eyes. “And I like it when you actually notice when I walk into the room, but we can’t always get what we want, apparently.”

Trixie grinned, eyes still fixed on the screen. “You want my attention?” 

Katya just watched her for a moment, speaking through a mouth full of biscuit, but having enough dignity to cover her lips with one elegant hand. Trixie still didn’t look at Katya, but she had a smirk on her face that said it wasn’t necessary. It was obvious to both of them how the situation would resolve itself, but Katya chose to move towards the breakfast bar instead. She made a point of not looking at Trixie as she did, choosing to believe that she’d looked up at least once to see why Katya wasn’t beside her yet. 

The fridge beneath the breakfast bar contained very little that could be considered appropriate for breakfast, but it did have a big bottle of vodka. Katya pulled that out, along with one of the sickly fruit juices Trixie liked. It would have been easy enough to call Alexei and request someone to come and wait on the two of them, but this time Katya preferred to keep it between the two of them, and do it herself. She poured two glasses almost half full of vodka, topping only one of them off with a little fruit juice. Then, carrying both glasses in one hand, she walked across the room and threw herself onto the sofa so that she could watch Trixie’s brows knit in response. “I have something for you.”

Trixie didn’t respond and continued to click frantically at the little pink buttons. Her scowl kept Katya occupied for a moment, before she put one hand very lightly onto Trixie’s calf, then ran her slender fingers up her outstretched leg until she reached the soft skin of the inner thigh. In a moment Trixie’s eyes fell shut and her fingers went limp, and the little pink device let out a few distressed tones of failure. “Can I have your attention? Please?” Katya repeated, “I have something for you.”

“It better be worth it, I’ve been working on that level all day.” 

At that Katya put a glass into her hand, and Trixie took it and took a sip, screwing her face up slightly at the way Katya mixed her drink. But she put the DS aside, opening her eyes to look at Katya’s long fingers splayed across her thigh. “Hard day at work?”

“Momma, don’t you know it. Pussy’s big business. And turns out Alaska’s pussy’s bigger than main. Wait, that’s not what I mean…” She leant over and grabbed Trixie’s thigh roughly, grinning. “Could be worse, could be better, at least you’re here. And your pussy.”

Trixie just stared for a moment, one eye brow raised. “You know I have literally no idea what you’re talking about, right?”

“Right. Not important. It’s been a long day.”

“You want to talk about it?” She gently reach over and placed her hand over Katya’s, where it still dug into Trixie’s soft skin.

Katya just made a farting noise with her tongue. “No. Boring. Tell me about your day? Did you go out?” 

“Ugh.” Trixie had gone back to pouting, and started fidgeting in Katya’s grip. “No. I’ve been working on this level all day, since I woke up…”

“And how long has that been?”

“That’s none of your business!” At that she shoved Katya off, curling into herself and wrapping her arms around her knees. “… An hour maybe.” She snorted dismissively.

“I got up at 6am, you cunt! All you’ve done is, what, play with your, what?” Trixie opened her mouth to explain herself, but Katya continued with a grin, “Pokémon.” 

“Don’t say it like that. It sounds like I’m fucking them.”

“You aren’t?”

Trixie wrinkled her nose. “You’re disgusting.”

“… Yeah.” She looked up at Trixie from where she was lying on the sofa, and found herself distracted. “Yeah, I am,” she muttered, pulling herself the sofa to come face to face. One hand came up to grip her tensed thighs, and prized them apart.

Trixie did not argue. Instead, she looked down out at Katya, momentarily hazy, and asked, “What are you gonna do?”

It didn’t seem poignant to answer. Trixie’s soft and cushiony, and Katya took the opportunity to dig her short nails in, squeezing the skin to tenderness. There was an attempt on Trixie’s part to keep herself focused, but she still let out a little gasp. Gently Katya reached out and wrapped her hand around the back of Trixie’s neck, and with nothing more than a small tug she closed the gap between Katya and herself. Trixie’s kiss was sugary sweet, the taste of her American cookies still flavouring her lips, but Katya could taste her when she pressed her tongue in and felt her mouth fall open at the slightest of pressure. Trixie was being particularly pliable today, and Katya ran her fingers up Trixie’s thighs and gripped her hips, pulling her ass off up the cushions and guiding her to settle splayed across her lap.

“This okay?” Katya breathed, grinning.

“Whatever you want, momma.”

“You know you can say no if you wanna, right?”

Trixie had already begun rolling her pelvis over Katya’s, but she lifted herself for just a moment to lean into Katya’s neck and mutter, “I don’t wanna.”

For a moment the sensation of Trixie’s rough grinding and her warm breath on Katya’s neck kept her static. Then she shifted her hand, bringing it round to partially circle Trixie’s delicate neck, thumb pressing ever so slightly into her windpipe. Katya felt Trixie’s rhythmic movements reduce to frantic, sporadic twitches.

“Lie down, kitten, I want you on your back.”

In an instant Trixie unfurled her thick legs from underneath her, splayed them on either side of Katya fell back onto the thick cushions of the sofa with a slight bounce. With only moments to take in the sight, Katya lifted herself up onto her knees.

“Take off the robe.”

Just as Katya had hoped, once Trixie had shed her dressing gown, she was wearing nothing more than her lingerie, today a lacey black set that closely hugged all of Trixie’s luscious curves. Normally she liked to admire the way Trixie’s various little costumes complimented her body, especially since most of them were bought at her (considerable) expense, but today she was more interested in going in for the win.

Katya dug her nails into the fabric of the panties, pulled the waist band taut and forcing the other side to dig into Trixie’s soft flesh, but in a moment the delicate lace snapped, and she was flinging the ruined underwear aside. Trixie made a vague indignant noise, but it was mixed with a whine, and when she looked up at Katya with blurry eyes, it was clear she wasn’t going to argue anymore. She moaned, bucking her hips, and her exposed pussy, up towards Katya. As a response she shoved her back down into the sofa, before letting her fingers ghost over the soft outer lips of Trixie’s cunt. It was a simple movement but Trixie was already whimpering. With another stroke of her thumb, Katya traced the hair line back up, before parting the lips and rubbing circles into the wetness inside. With a few practiced movements she found Trixie’s clit, and she repeated the motion a couple of times as Trixie’s hips grinded helplessly into the air.

And then she withdrew, removing all contact with Trixie’s flushed skin while she rearranged herself to perch at the opposite end of the sofa. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, Katya lowered herself so that her face was less than an inch away from Trixie’s cunt. With only a moment’s hesitation, Katya ran her tongue from Trixie’s perineum to her clit, and her helpless whining only escalated as Katya repeated the movement a couple times.

“Is… is that all you’ve got?” 

Katya grinned with her lips still pressed lightly into Trixie, and said, “You know it’s not, baby girl, if you can really take it.”

In response, Trixie jerked her hips up and slammed them into Katya’s face. Katya couldn’t help but grin up at her, before going in with renewed vigour. Going from teasing to intense in seconds, she took Trixie’s clit between her teeth with delicacy, before sucking in deep, once, twice, and then speeding up and pressing her tongue in too, until Trixie was all but shrieking. With only a moment’s pause, she took the hand that wasn’t pinning Trixie’s soft hips down and pressed a finger into Trixie’s hole, and unsurprisingly it was already dripping and pliant. With two fingers, she began to thrust in and out, matching the rhythm to the movements of her mouth, slowing it down ever so slightly.

Apparently relieved by a brief change in piece, she lifted herself onto her elbows so she could look down at Katya. Katya never felt particularly sexy when she was going down on someone, but Trixie clearly thought otherwise, because her eyes were wide and alert, and her mouth drooped into a dazed half smile. In response, Katya winked, then ran her teeth roughly over Trixie’s clit, and she shuddered, tensed, then fell back onto cushions with a cry that cracked half way through.

Katya could feel Trixie’s muscles tensing and coiling, as Trixie curved her spine upwards and all but sobbed. She considered dialling it back, letting Trixie come close to the edge but dragging her away at the last moment. There would be plenty of time for that, though, and now Katya felt almost as desperate as Trixie looked. So she picked up the pace, to the point where her body ached with the effort, and for a moment Katya thought she would have to slow down before Trixie came, but then Trixie was whining, which elevated into nothing short of a scream, and her body spasmed, her thighs clenched around Katya’s face, and she was flooding around Katya’s fingers. 

It took a few moments for Trixie to stop spasming, and Katya could never quite tell if Trixie’s over the top reactions were genuine, or an acquired skill. Katya wanted to care, but honestly she loved to watch Trixie whine and twitch and cry. She lifted her head, still gently circling Trixie’s clit with her thumb, so that she could get a view on the full spectacle. After a minute, Trixie has settled, head rolled to the side where she lay splayed across the cushions, eyes closed and breath heavy. Finally, she looked up at Katya out of the corner of her eye. 

For a second Katya waited for her to say something, but then lost patience, and crawled into the narrow space between Trixie’s body and the back of the sofa. “You good?”

Trixie blinked slowly. Somehow Trixie’s immaculate make-up managed to smudge in a way that looked as deliberate as it did freshly applied. The sharp lines of her eyeliner blurred artfully around her eyes, and her peachy pink lips had smudged across her cheek on the left side. Katya leaned in and kissed those lips, oh so softly. Even as exhausted as she looked, Trixie responded keenly to Katya, only a little less enthusiastically then earlier. 

“So fucking good, Katya. So fucking good.”

“Probably ‘cause I fucked you so fucking good, Trix. You look a wreck, babe.”

Trixie was still grinning like there was nothing at all in her head, so Katya kissed her again, and she could fell the way her teeth pressed into her lips as she continued to smile.

“Please don’t tell me you’re worn out already. Come on.” She prodded Trixie’s side, making her frown and roll over onto her back. Katya sat up and watched her lift herself up so that she was propped up on her arms. From there, she arched her back out. Her thick, dark blonde hair trailed down her back to the sofa, and pooled there, while her soft breasts rose up above her, and Katya would have pushed her down again and sucked her pink nipples until she was coming all over again, but forced herself to enjoy this spectacle first. At the height of her catlike stretch, her hips lifted just a little, and then they jerked up and she let herself fall back down again with a sigh.

“Not quite yet,” she said with a yawn, which was cut off by a smile. “But I’m gonna stay lying here, if that’s okay with you.” 

Katya grinned, and hoisted herself up and hooking her legs over Trixie in one movement. She surveyed Trixie from where she straddled her hips. Trixie was still grinning as Katya moved forward and lowered her own cunt down onto Trixie’s flushed face. 

Katya lay with her slender legs over the covers on her king-sized bed. She was sweaty and a little too warm, but in the way she loved. Beside her, Trixie lay with her back pressed into Katya’s side. Her breathing was slow and steady, and she was either very relaxed, or dosing. The last few hours had left them both comfortably exhausted, and the sun was long gone. Light flooded in through the open bathroom door, but the rest of the room was more or less dark. Even so, Katya sat and watched Trixie’s chest rise and fall leisurely, her body reduced to a series of soft, curving lines in the dark. It must have been half an hour before Katya even considered doing anything other than simply look at the girl beside her.

Finally, she glanced at the clock. It was getting near to 2am. Katya had been awake for twenty hours, and was beginning to feel it. She thought about letting Trixie sleep, and just tucking herself under the covers, but instead she lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Trix?”

Trixie’s breath halted sharply. It took a moment to resume. She glanced over her shoulder, and said “Yes?” She blinked blearily, waiting for Katya to respond. “Oh. Do you want me to go?”

“No.” She squeezed her shoulder. “No, please don’t go. Just…” Katya hesitated. “You wanna go take all that make-up off before you sleep? What are you doing with it on anyway, when I’m the only one who’s going to see it.”

Trixie shrugged. “You’re the only person I seem to do anything for these days, anyway.” With that, she lifted herself up off the bed, and hauled herself into the bathroom. She disappeared into the light, and Katya could only sense her through the noises in the bathroom. The rush of the tap. The cupboard doors opening. Then nothing but gentle splashes, and the occasional click of her opening one of her many products. Katya was frustrated. She hadn’t memorised Trixie’s routine enough to predict her return, and that felt like and oversight now. When Trixie finally returned, Katya sighed with relief. For the moment Trixie lingered in the light she could see that her skin was vacant and blotchy from the warm water. It also looked softer, rounder without the heavy contour Trixie liked to wear.

Then the light clicked off. Katya could just see Trixie’s movements, not her shape, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness. Trixie shuffled, then hesitated at the edge of the bed, apparently hesitant. She lifted one hand to rub her tired eyes before asking, “Should I-“ 

Katya smiled benevolently at her. “Yes, I want you to sleep here. With me.”

Trixie managed to smile blearily, before she lifted the covers and slipped in. She stayed on the other side of the bed from Katya, but this time facing her, and her eyes had adjusted so that the bright lights rising up from below just illuminated Trixie’s features. Katya watched as her features finally relaxed entirely as she fell back into a deep sleep. And later, when she began to dream, her mouth twitching into grins and grimaces, her forehead creasing and smoothing. She muttered sometimes, but silently, or at least too quiet for Katya to here. Katya was exhausted, and her eyes twitched, but didn’t close. Trixie sniffled in her sleep. 

It was close to 3am when Katya finally fell asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting through the first chapter! It would mean the world to me if you left kudos/a comment, and if you’re feeling extra adventurous come say hi to me on tumblr, I’m dumbbitchdyke!


End file.
